Electrostatic discharge (ESD) can damage integrated circuits (ICs). ESD is caused when a source of electrostatic potential (e.g., a human body with a static buildup of charge carriers) comes into contact with a circuit input. The electrostatic voltage may damage sensitive ICs if it discharges through circuit elements.
In order to prevent damage to functional circuits on the IC due to ESD, protective circuits may be incorporated on the input/output pads of the IC. Rather than discharging through functional circuit elements, electrostatic potential is discharged through the protective ESD device.
FIGS. 1A–1C show a protective circuit 100 with a lateral NPN device (referred to also as a gateless NMOS structure) including one or more fingers 105. Protective circuit 100 includes a base contact region 110 of p-type conductivity having one or more contacts 115. Generally, region 110 is more highly doped than a p-well region 160 in a substrate. Herein, the term “more highly doped” refers to a region with a net impurity concentration that is higher than the region to which it is being compared. Similarly, “more lightly doped” refers to a region with a net impurity concentration that is lower than the region to which it is being compared.
Circuit 100 includes one or more emitter regions 120 having one or more contacts 125, and one or more collector regions 140 having one or more contacts 145. Circuit 100 includes field oxide regions 130 between regions 120 and 140. Emitter regions 120, collector regions 140, and portions 165 of p-well region 160 (which act as base regions) form natural npn transistors. A field oxide region 150 separates region 110 from the fingers of the lateral NPN (also referred to as a gateless NMOS structure). In an implementation, emitter regions 120 may be coupled with one or more power sources, while collector regions 140 may be coupled with one or more pads.
In normal operation, the base is grounded. If there is an ESD event (e.g., a pad of the IC experiences an electrostatic potential), there is a reverse junction breakdown in the npn transistor. The electrostatic potential is initially discharged as current which flows from collector regions 140 to p+ region 110.
FIG. 1C shows a schematic of the natural npn transistor structures formed in circuit 100. A first resistance R1 exists between the base portion of the edge npn structure and region 110. A second resistance R2 exists between the base regions of adjacent npn structures.
When an ESD stress is applied to an input/output pad of the IC, the breakdown voltage of the appropriate pn junction is exceeded, the discharge current or pulse transient current is initially conducted out of the ESD structure from collector regions 140 to p+ region 110.
The structure shown in FIGS. 1A–1C may be modified. For example, the structure may be modified so that the npn transistor breaks down at a lower voltage. FIG. 1D shows a collector region 140 that may be used to lower the breakdown of an ESD structure. Collector region 140 may include p-pockets 170 beneath the outer portions of n+ collector regions 140. P-doping a region underneath the n+ region allows the ESD structure to break down at a lower voltage.
P-pockets 170 are generally formed using an “ESD implant;” that is, an implant step in a p−region is implanted under n− regions, but in which the protected circuit is not implanted. This additional processing step may add cost and complexity to the fabrication of the IC.